The hidden world
by Startraveler93
Summary: Young Naomi has always been different, always so alien to those who surrounded her, and were even afraid of her. Until the day she discovers she has magic and sees herself suddenly thrown in a new unseen world most people would never dream off. In a school full of secrets Naomi will try find who she is, and what her heritage means has well has make a few friends along the way.


**Prologue**

**Author's note: What up people!? To celebrate this Christmas I decided it might be a good idea to start for you on this magical holiday with a new fanfiction story based on one of the most magical stories ever written that we all know and love, Harry Potter.**

**Although this story will take place during the events of the books, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and all these other characters many of us grew up with, will appear this story will follow the adventures of two new characters who shall have an important impact on this story. There will be a few new characters, but most the characters will be the ones you know from the books and movies.**

**By the way, although this story will be primarily based on the books I may decide to include some elements of the movies!**

**Don't worry the Polyjuice potion will still change a person's appearance and voice like in the books! I never understood why in the movies they decided the potion only changes appearance but not the voice!**

…

1 November 1981, number 10 Downing Street London

Margaret Thatcher sat in her office has she looked at the news paper! Once again one of her rivals was mocking and criticizing her for defending the minorities in the UK, claiming that minorities were a drain and an affront to the British society and way of life, and that Margaret's argument that the minorities only increase the UK's diversity and way of life was laughable.

Idiots! She had always fought to preserve and protect the rights of all individuals in the UK regardless of religion, creed, racial background or sexual education, and these backwards unevolved xenophobes rather than seeing the problems of British society and trying to fix them instead chose to blame it all on people whose only crime was being born in another country, or by blaming the European Union with slanderous lies they could not back up with facts! And despite the fact they could not back up their lies with facts many idiots still chose to listen to them, all too willing to blame foreigners rather than themselves.

Sometimes she wondered if all she was doing for all the people of the United Kingdom was worth it? It always starts like this, with the blaming of the minorities, and foreign as scapegoats for all the problems their country's been having, then maybe after a time, one day in the future some lunatic would take over her job and become the British Hitler.

That though filed her with dread and fear not only because of what the future could mean for great Britain but because of the unseen war that was being waged across the British Isles, for little more than a decade under the very noses of the international community and unfortunately the enemy had a similar ideology to both that of her rivals and that of the Nazi Regime.

This enemy was named the Death Eaters and their leader was the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort!

Thatcher remembered that faithful day three years ago when she won the election and became prime minister. At the time she had been overjoyed, she had made history, the first woman prime minister in the UK! She had just been in her office for a few minutes when she had noticed that the man in the office's painting had disappeared.

Then a few minutes after that the flames of the office's fireplace had suddenly turned green and a man had emerged from them.

Margaret had been dumbfounded by the appearance of this intruder who had quickly presented himself has the minister of magic and congratulated her on her achievement.

At first she had believed it may have been some sort of elaborate prank, made by a friend or colleague to amuse her or maybe a rival hoping to upset the recently elected prime minister. But after a few demonstrations of magical prowess (such has making the water on her glass levitate around the room) the minister of magic quickly made her a believer in the art of magic, shocking the foundations of what was truth and what was make belief that defined the lives of many people.

And then came the terrible revelations, about the wizarding war that was happening around Europe, but mainly in the UK, the rise of Lord Voldemort and his ideology of hatred against all that was either non-magical, or even magical non-humans and all that was born from them, such has muggleborns, blood traitors and half-breeds!

Voldemort and his followers dreamt of a world where magical humans purebloods would reign supreme over an enslaved world of muggles, muggleborns, blood traitors and non-humans such house elves, werewolves, merpeople, centaurs, etc.…

The minister of magic had then informed her that she would be occasionally informed of developments that could affect the non-magical world in order for her to have the time to take precautions against Death Eaters attacks and to create cover stories for mysterious deaths, disasters and occurrences which had no scientific explanation because they had been caused by the Death Eaters and their servants.

The minister of magic had then left and only appeared half a dozen times since then, which would have been frustrating since apparently the British ministry of magic didn't seem to think coordination and information with the "Muggle prime minister" to be a high priority, if it hadn't been for Albus Dumbledore.

She remembered never having seen a man that old and despite is silvery long beard and frail hands he commanded an air of authority and strength that was uncommon to most people, especially if they're more than a hundred years old.

Dumbledore had presented himself has the headmaster of a school of magic called Hogwarts, but he had also confided in her to be the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group dedicated to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Dumbledore had been completely honest when he revealed the Order was not an operation sanctioned by the British Ministry of Magic which considered the order to be a rogue organization, despite some of it's members being part of the ministry, and he was quite clear the ministry wasn't aware of his presence in the prime minister's office, this had left Margaret quiet uneasy, since she wasn't willing to take sides between the Order and the Ministry of Magic, especially knowing almost nothing about them and even if she did she couldn't take sides in a conflict or political intrigue that the non-magical world knew nothing about.

Fortunately Dumbledore wasn't there to make her chose sides. Dumbledore turns out didn't agree with the ministry's lack of consideration for the muggle governments, and he volunteered information about the conflict or suspected muggle targets by the death eaters. Dumbledore did not believe muggles should be caught in the crossfire between wizards, so he shared information, in order to minimize the death toll.

Thatcher had been hesitant but finally decided that accepting this information was in the best interest of the safety of her people.

Since then Dumbledore had kept her apprised of what was going on in this dreaded conflict, sometimes he came himself but most of the time he sent a member of the Order to do so.

Over the three years since then, Margaret had learned to see the strange patterns surrounding strange events, such has mysterious deaths which did not seem to have any medical explanation. Meant it was a murder committed by Death Eaters, or destroyed houses with their inhabitants crushed which a clear sign of giant attack, or even mutilated bodies who looked they were attacked by a wild dog, obviously a werewolf attack.

In fact Thatcher had become so adept at seeing these signs that she would often have guessed correctly the cause of these events before the Order confirmed or denied her hypothesis, which wasn't exactly a consolation knowing how many non-magical people were being killed in this conflict they knew nothing about.

But today there had been strange occurrences which Margaret could not explain, no matter how hard she tried to explain them.

An unusual number of shooting stars had been seen in the sky the previous night, which she would normally have dismissed has a mystery of nature if there hadn't been, later the next day, reports of a large numbers of owls travelling up and down the country despite owls not being migratory, and neither was it mating season.

Dumbledore had told Thatcher, years earlier, that owls were wizarkind's main method of communication. So she was able to deduce that something very important had the wizards talking to each other. And then there were the complaints she received about strange people walking with strange colored robes and pointy hats, which she had recognized has wizards. Margaret remembered how Dumbledore had stressed the need to keep the magical world a secret from the non-magical one and the pains wizards went to make sure it remained that way, and yet there they were thousands of wizards walking in broad daylight without even bothering to wear muggle clothes!

It was clear to Margaret that something major had happened, something of great importance, and she was certain it had something to do with the war. And that is why on this night she found herself in her office, officially working late, burning the midnight oil.

She expected a representative from the magical community. She hadn't been warned to expect one but she was sure someone would come to explain all that was happening, she wasn't sure whether it would be the Minister of Magic, a member of the Order of the Phoenix or even Dumbledore himself, either way she expected someone to come and tell her what in God's name was going on.

She then had terrible though. What if the war had been lost!? What if Voldemort had won!? What if he had ceased control of the ministry of magic!? Then he, or one of his Death Eaters, may be the next one out of that fireplace in her office!

The though sent a cold shiver down her spine. If Voldemort or one of his death eaters was coming for some dark and cruel purpose she decided she would not brake or bow before them, she would not cooperate with those murderers! She would face them with dignity, show them a puny muggle is not afraid of them.

The flames in the fireplace suddenly turned from golden red to bright green, and Margaret could not help herself from jumping.

Out of the flames came a man wearing a travelling cloak, his air was a greyish light brown and there was something about the features in his face that gave him a wolf-like appearance.

"Remus, thank God it's you!" said the prime minister with sight of relief.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" asked the worried werewolf.

"I, and therefore the government I'm in charge off, have noticed some strange little things! Owls travelling all over the British Isles, shooting stars in the sky and wizards walking in the middle of the streets in broad daylight being a few of them!"

Lupin's face became livid "Do they know?"

"Who? My colleagues? Thank God no! I managed to convince them this are all just very quaint phenomenon which are nothing to be concerned about. And even if they knew that there are wizards living amongst us, I'm not sure what to tell them since even I cannot make heads or tails of this.

So why don't you please sit down and explain to me what is going on, please."

Margaret had always liked Lupin, despite him being werewolf. Dumbledore had explained to her the prejudice werewolves and other creatures of the magical world suffered at the hands of normal wizards, even non-Death Eaters. With a bit of irony Thatcher though of her rivals in the newspaper, it seemed the magical and non-magical world were not as different as wizards would like to believe.

Margaret then noticed that Lupin was carrying a bundle of what seemed to be brown blankets enveloping something in his arms, she could see some soft movements in the bundle.

"Remus, is it my imagination or are carrying a child in your arms?"

Has Lupin sat down he blinked in surprise then he looked down at the shape he was holding, like he had forgotten he was carrying it.

"Ah yes, this is complicated matter."

"Can I see the baby please?"

Lupin nodded and then gently and carefully extended the bundle and the baby enveloped within it to the prime minister. She carefully held the baby in her arms and looked at it.

It was beautiful little girl, probably a year old, her face features, her eyes and her light brown skin suggested a mixed heritage of Indian and Caucasian descent, and her short hair was black.

Margaret could not help but smile. After all she was a mother herself, although it had been a long time since her children had been this small, this innocent and this cute.

"She is beautiful." she said with tenderness.

"Is she yours?"

Lupin was quite surprised by the question.

"Mine!? No God, no, she isn't! I could never risk passing on my condition to a child!" he answered with bitterness and a sad look on his face.

Thatcher was quite perplexed by this, but did not press the issue further. Lupin took this has a sign to speak.

"I suppose you would like to know about my presence here?"

Margaret nodded!

"Well then! You can put your mind at ease, because these events you have been seeing, the owls, the shooting stars and the wizards are due to the celebrations."

Margaret hearth skipped a beat has she was hopeful for the best!

"Celebrations of what?"

Lupin hesitated for a moment.

"Voldemort has been defeated!"

A surge of relief surged through Margaret Thatcher, but she was practical woman, and she wasn't about to lower her guard without knowing what happened.

"How?"

Lupin's eyes had suddenly a surge of sadness in them, in fact Margaret was sure that had he been alone Lupin would be crying right now. She felt a sudden surge of fear about what had happened.

"Remus, what has happened, is somebody hurt!?"

"Lily and James Potter are gone!" he said sadly. A tear could be seen sliding down his face, but he was quick to wipe it.

"I'm so sorry Lupin." Said the prime minister with sympathy in her voice. She could not say to have known the Potters well, she had only met James once and Lily twice, and that was during the first year after her election to prime minister. They had come separately, both to give her a report on Death Eater activity. They hadn't talked much but Margaret had had the impression they were good and descent people, she hadn't seen them for almost two years.

"Were you close?" she asked the man in mourning.

"Yes" he answered with great effort has the memories of the Potters caused him pain. "James and I, have been friends since our first year in Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Peter were the only ones, aside from Dumbledore, who knew I was a werewolf and when they found my secret they didn't shun me or hate me but accepted me for who I was. We where brothers.

And even when Lily found out she didn't care. I have always been close to them since then."

He couldn't stop the tears from running freely this time, and Margaret decided to let him feel this pain. It took six minutes before he had stopped.

"I'm sorry, but the pain is still fresh."

"It's perfectly understandable. Take all the time you need."

"No, no" he said abruptly and with embarrassment. "No matter how much I want to, there will be time for mourning later. Dumbledore was clear that my coming here was of the utmost importance!"

Lupin took a few seconds to compose himself.

"Almost two years ago Dumbledore became aware that Lily and James had become Voldemort's next targets, in order to protect them Dumbledore convinced them to go into hiding. During this time, they had a son last year which they named Harry."

Margaret listened intently.

"Unfortunately, Voldemort learned of where Dumbledore had hidden Lily, James and little Harry, I'm not sure yet but I believe someone within the Order might have betrayed us and given Voldemort the location of the Potters.

Yesterday Halloween, the dark lord went to where the Potters were hiding."

Margaret felt ice in her veins has she imagined a dark shape walking menacingly towards the Potters and their baby son.

"Were not sure yet sure about what happened exactly last night but Lily and James were killed, and then Voldemort apparently had intended to do the same to little Harry but when he threw a curse at Harry it somehow bounced back of the baby boy and right into the Dark Lord. Defeating him and causing the whole house to fall into ruble."

"And the boy?" asked the prime minister.

"He survived! And he is now being taken to live with is relatives."

"And the Death Eaters?"

"They seem to have disbanded, many of them have returned to the ministry and claimed to be under the imperius curse, claiming they were unwilling servants of Voldemort. Only is most fanatical followers remain and the ministry expects to have them in custody soon. Has for the magical community, most are all too happy to believe Voldemort to be dead, killed by the rebounded death curse meant for Harry Potter."

"But you don't believe so!". It was not a question.

"No! And neither does Dumbledore! If there is one thing, I've learned fighting the dark arts is to always make sure you have truly defeated your enemy before you go celebrating your victory.

Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord may have been able to escape death through unknown means, immortality has always been one of his main goals, but that he is now in a weakened form. Too week to fight or even lead is remaining followers."

"Even if that's true it seems he no longer poses any real threat to anyone!" said the prime minister.

"For now at least, but Dumbledore believes one day Voldemort may return to try to regain is former shape, and take revenge on those who opposed him, especially young Harry. But Dumbledore assures me the boy is safe."

The prime minister though about all this information for several minutes before speaking.

"This explains all the strange happenings since yesterday. But why are you here Remus, aside to report about the end of the war? Do you need me to do something? To provide protection for Harry Potter."

"No, there is no need of that and it may bring unwanted attention on the boy. We shall watch over Harry!"

"I am here because of this little girl. Dumbledore would consider it a personal favor and a good repaying of the debt you owe to him, if you could place this child in foster care.

Thatcher was quite surprised and confused at this, she might have expected a request from Dumbledore but never something such has this.

"Who is she? Why does Dumbledore wishes for her to be put in foster care."

Lupin seemed rather uncomfortable with the question.

"I don't know! I honestly don't!

Dumbledore summoned me to his office at Hogwarts and when I arrived he was standing there with this little baby girl in his arms. He put her into my arms and instructed me to come and see you and make this request on his behalf!"

Margaret Thatcher was hesitant by the strangeness of the request and the fact that she did not know anything about the girl only increased her misgivings about all this.

"I don't know Remus! This is highly irregular! What about her parents? Who are they? What happened to them?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore told that she no longer had a family but he refused to say who her family is! He said it was for her own safety."

The prime minister was still unsure about all this and Lupin saw it.

"Dumbledore also told me to tell you that this child's life depends on this request, if you refuse even the Order may be unable to protect her!"

"From who?"

"He said from everyone! And that he wouldn't be making this request unless there was any other way to keep this girl safe!"

Margaret hesitated for what seemed like an eternity.

"Very well Remus, I'll honor Dumbledore's request, I may not like it but I've learned to trust the old gizzard."

Remus smiled and handed the baby to the prime minister and then threw some powder into the fireplace, turning the flames green once again, and proceeded to walk towards them, before he was stopped.

"By the way Remus what name shall I put in her identification documents?"

Remus slowly turned and looked at her and the baby.

"Naomi! Naomi Ambani"

**Author note: Hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. **

**Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
